


[Art]Dickjay Week 2021

by skyline999



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: ... or maybe?, Bottom Jason Todd, Dick Grayson is Discowing, Dickjay Week, Jason Todd is Arkham Knight, M/M, NSFW Art, Possessive Dick Grayson, Reverse Robins, Robin Jason Todd, Top Dick Grayson, animal features, talon! dick grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline999/pseuds/skyline999
Summary: Forever Dickjay
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 14
Kudos: 191
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	1. Day 1: Talon! Dick




	2. Day 2: Discowing and Robin Jason




	3. Day 3: Reverse Robins




	4. Day 4: Shapshifter AU/Animal features




	5. Day 5: Arkham Knight/"Hush, Little Wing."




	6. Day 7: Young Justice Verse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for Dickjay Week, thanks for your kudos! See you in the future!
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://umnoving.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Unmoving5)


End file.
